Our Partying Blue Secret
by Victoria Nike
Summary: It's May 30th! Happy Birthday to Saga and Kanon! It's party time! Are they partying now? This is a new tribute for the gorgeous Gemini Twins and the Gemini hiding behind the mask! You rule!


**Our Partying Blue Secret**

It was a warm dark night in Athens. Spring was there in all strength so the flowers were bright and fragrant, adding its beauty to the magic of the late hours of a fading day. While people strolled at Monastiraki market in searching of some food, a drink, a good deal and maybe some fun, the little motorcycles frantically ran down the narrow streets like buzzing busy bees. The city was alive, indeed, this May 30th.

Up the hill, the Parthenon proudly stood showered with light. From the fancy terraces of the most luxurious hotels, many affluent tourists in awe gave a toast to the marvelous beauty of Athena's shrine while drinking an expensive glass of ouzo. What they don't know was that the Goddess of Wisdom's temple was alive, too, with people devoted to serve and protect her. The place was more than just a wonderful building or a token of Greek history.

This lovely night invited many of Athena's servants and warriors to sleep soundly after a long day and to dream of a better tomorrow in a peaceful world. The training arena was empty and the cottages of the Amazons and warriors were silent now. Even the marble temples were shining in the dark without noise. However, the Pope's private chambers were crowded with people bustling around. They were few of the chosen ones, the ones the Pope trusted enough to be with him at this time of the day.

Although the Sanctuary was bathed with silvery rays, the Moon blushed while watching what happened in the upper rooms behind Athena's temples. A group of women were busy carrying silky garments, spiced wines and scented oils to a marble chamber where a hot spring filled a long pool. At the end of it, a well-built tall man was silently sitting in the warm waters. His long blue mane was partly soaked and some tendrils wildly danced at his side. Without moving, he looked ahead of him, his features a mystery because his face covered by a thick mask. He didn't move when a beautiful young girl reverently approached him. She looked like a nymph because she wore a fine white tunic which was revealing her shapely body. Her thick silky blond hair went down her back as a stream of liquid gold. She sat at his side and offered him a golden cup.

\- Your Highness, here's some nectar for you. – She said and giggled. In fact, she looked like a mythical creature, so beautiful and vulnerable, too. On the back, some servants respectfully put on the table of delicious Greek food and selected beverages. They were the very best dishes and drinks chosen with care for the most powerful man in earth. Many containers burnt incense and a soft music was played on a lyre by another pretty dark haired girl. Some rose petals lazily floated on the water, too.

The honoured one stood still while the servants continued the preparations. But hidden under the mask, the man was utterly satisfied with all these. He didn't need to display his cosmo-energy to make them bent in front of him and be and to have them under his orders. The finest of all the servants, the fierce and proud Gold Saints bent a knee before him in respect and obeyed him without hesitation. Even the elegant yet cold Aquarius Saint was under his rule. That was his reward after five years of wisely ruling the Sanctuary as the Great Pope and Athena's representative in the Earth.

After years of dealing with the Sanctuary and other issues, he was convinced that he had made the best choice. No doubt, he was more than a mere man. In fact, when he killed the old Shion, he thought of himself as a demigod brought to this era to bring peace to the Earth. Now, he was sure of his divine nature and destiny. No matter how many deaths or the loss he had to endure, he was a powerful and divine being with a main purpose in life: to rule the world and bring order, peace and justice to all. At the end, the lives of Aiolos and others were just insignificant casualties due in his way to the top.

Then, he realized where he was. With a slight smile, the man replied. – Thank you, my dear. But this human drink cannot match the divine nectar of the Olympians.

Blinking she blushed and replied. – Oh, they told me it was the best wine of the cellars!

Caressing her golden hair, he watched her and said. – It's not your fault, dear. It's me that's not happy with this human stuff! I long for some ambrosia and nectar to nurture me.

With a teasing smile, she innocently asked. – Are you an Olympian god then?

Suddenly, darkness fell over him and his voice became harsh. He stood up in haste, showing his naked muscular body. A myriad of drops of water came down like strings of pearls. The energy was strong in a whirl around him. Hissing, he asked. – Do you ask ME who am I?

The servants became silent and went away as faster as they could. The shocked girl watched the naked man. Without thinking twice, the girl came down on her knees and whispered. – Your Highness, I'm so sorry to offend you….

From his height, he looked down. Nobody should challenge his rule. Not even this weak nymph-looking girl. He was powerful. In fact, he was happy of being the ruler of the Sanctuary and to be acknowledged with such power by the most important people of the world. With his bare hands, he took her trembling face. She was afraid to look into the empty look of his mask. One of his hands slipped down her slender neck. He roughly caressed it. It would take little strength to break that fragile neck snapping it with his fingers… But it wasn't his way. Although he did order his Saints and warriors to kill and destroy all who were rebels or a threat to him, he didn't like violence. He wasn't like Ares, the untamed wild fellow god who was disliked by both his parents Zeus and Hera because of his raw violence and abusive acts. Taking into account his wisdom, Saga didn't indulge in violence. In fact, he considered himself a living symbol of justice and power as well as tactical strategy and military planning.

 _Yes, I'm a god and a powerful wise one!_

All in all, Saga was convinced that he was a better and more gifted god than Athena for ruling the earth.

Again, he looked down to the trembling girl and grinned under the mask. Of course, he knew how to kill because he was trained as a war machine in Athena's Sanctuary. He didn't hesitate to get rid of those who were an obstacle to his plans. His most difficult decision was to put Kanon into that jail at the bottom of Cape Sounion. But he had to leave his twin rotting there in order to destroy any link between the Pope and the Gemini Saint. In order to secure his identity and plans.

 _I did it myself, Kanon! I put you to death because you threated our goddess and, especially, you challenged me, too!_

It was a difficult and sadly decision, indeed, but it was the best for both of them. Kanon might have become a nuisance at the end due to his growing ambition. He might not have stopped after being granted the Gemini Saint and he knew that, too. Now, his younger brother might be in a quiet place. In fact, Saga believed that Kanon might be enjoying some of the Underworld prisons to purify his soul until he'd be called back in another cycle of reincarnations.

Saga knew he was fierce, strong, powerful and severe. But he decided to be merciful now. So, he patted her tearful cheek and said. – You offended me, indeed and you must be punished for this, dear. However, I want to rest so come with me to my private chamber tonight. You and only you would be my servant the whole night.

 _Yes, even gods feel lonely from time to time. I need to spend this day with someone so I'll forget who I am and what I did._

The blond girl nodded. Saga stepped out of the pool as a servant gave him a thick cotton towel. But he didn't pick it up and walked towards the Pope's bedroom leaving a trace of pearl-like drops which were followed by the nymph-looking girl. Tonight, the Gemini Saint needed to forget his twin, his sins and his past.

Tonight was great for them. Although it didn't begin as he expected, they were enjoying being together. With his hands, he explored and caressed the shapely body of the blond girl who was on that comfortable big shell-shaped bed. Her blue eyes shone as he touched her more sensitive parts. A soft moan came out her pink parted lips.

\- So, you're enjoying my last present? – He said as he greedily kissed her neck and lips.

She giggled as he kissed him back. His blue mane fell down on her and their tendrils entwined, too. – It's a wonderful present, indeed! Where did you get it, my General?

The man laughed. – Well, it was easy to find a bed fitted for my goddess Aphrodite! The Queen of the Seas!

\- Well, I don't mind to be your Aphrodite! But it would be heresy to compare me with goddess Amphitrite! - The girl replied with a pout while caressing his brawny arms.

Teasingly, he took a golden curl and kissed it. – I bet you're better than Aphrodite and Amphitrite!

\- Heretic! You must respect our goddess! – She screamed in response to his statements and tried to stand up.

With a swift move, he embraced her and kissed her bare shoulder. Teasingly, he added. – Don't be so severe with me, my darling! Why do you judge me? Are you a Judge of the Underworld? A blond one with whom I might fall in love?

She giggled again. Taking his face in her hands, she fixed him with her bright blue eyes. – No, I'm not a blond judge! But I would judge your loyalty to our god Poseidon!

\- Come on, Thetis! Forget about Poseidon when we're together! - He was seething when he said so. – I'm stuffed…

The mermaid sat up and seriously looked at him. – What are you saying, General Sea Dragon?

Raising his hands in defeat, Kanon said. – Oh, I'm sorry, Thetis! I just wanted to enjoy this moment with you. I don't want you to be thinking on our duties towards Poseidon when you're with me.

With haste, the woman went out of the bed and began to get dressed. – I don't like the way you said so! Lord Poseidon is our god! He's our reason to be here training in preparation of the next Holy War against Athena. You must not forget it, General Sea Dragon!

\- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disrespect our god! - Kanon stood up and came closer to her. – I want you to stay tonight, Thetis.

With a frown, she looked back at him. – I'm not in the mood of sharing the bed with you. Good night, General!

As she went through the door, Kanon sat on the bed and drank a glass of ouzo that was on his bedside table. In fact, it was a pity that she didn't want to stay with him after all the efforts he made to bring that big shell-shaped bed to his pillar. It was made after Boticelli's famous painting "Birth of Venus". It was the best present for the fairest one. However, he wouldn't beg her to stay tonight. He wasn't used to beg. In fact, he didn't beg for his life when Saga put him in that hideous jail in Cape Sounion. Why should he ask for mercy when he wasn't the bad guy at that time? Being a tactician, he just offered his older twin a one-way ticket to success and power…

… _and the old Saga decided to grab it just for himself! He buried me in that place!_

He didn't complain for sharing his plan with his twin. What he really disliked was Saga's reaction. What was wrong with him? Kanon knew that Saga was ambitious and power was what he wanted the most. He didn't understand why his older twin decided to do it all by himself and to put him to death. He might not have done so if he were the older twin. All in all, Kanon would have looked after both of them because they were twins since the moment they came into being… so many years go.

But Saga decided to be the ruler alone. But Poseidon was merciful enough to give him a chance to prepare his troops to fight against Athena's warriors. Kanon was entitled to rule the seas until the return of Poseidon to the Sea Temple. So it was his chance to defeat Saga on the battlefield now and to grab the place of ruler of the world in the name of Poseidon. And let Poseidon slept forever inside that dummy Julian Solo.

 _General Sea Dragon Kanon, the ruler of the world!_

He liked his future title. The words were like sweet honey. It was a pity that his triumph would be just his, as he was alone on his birthday tonight. Lonely as he had been since Saga left him to die alone in the dark.

Nevertheless, Kanon wasn't the sort of guy to cry alone his misery. So he put on his t-shirt and jeans. Taking his wallet, he decided to go out the upper world to have some fun and forget his twin's treason and his sins, too.

It was May 30th again…..


End file.
